A Meowing Minstrel I Part 1
A Meowing Minstrel I is a fan-made crossover written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and Disneydude15. Premise The Pound Puppies and Friends, along with the Tiny Toons, do their own rendition of Gilbert and Sullivan's masterpiece, the Mikado, starring Furrball as Nanki Poo, Fifi La Fume as Yum Yum, Catgut as Koko, and the cast of dozens. Plot Part One (Open to a stage with the curtains closed. Calamity, dressed in a tuxedo, walks onto the stage as the unseen audience applauds. Calamity bows to the audience and then starts conducting the orchestra as the curtains open. As the overture begins, Cooler, who is playing Koko's Attendant, enters the stage to introduce the story.) Cooler: Hello, everyone. I am an attendant of Koko. Although I didn't get involved much in this story, I will provide the narration for you all. You see, it all began in the 18th century in the town of Titipu, Japan, where the citizens are enjoying their everyday lives. Of course, there has recently been a law that has been passed. The law is that no flirting is allowed and whoever flirts will be put to death by decapitation. Among the villagers of Titipu are Nanki Poo, a wandering musician and Yum Yum, who is the ward of my master, Koko. But, enough from me for now. You'll know more about Nanki Poo and Yum Yum as the story progresses.... (Cooler leaves as the overture continues. Eventually, the overture ends and the male members of the ensemble, joined by Buster, Darius and Cooler, enter as they start to sing the first song.) Men: (Singing) If you want to know who we are, we are gentlemen of Japan. On many of vase and jar! On many of screen and fan! We figure in lively paint, our attitudes very quaint. You're wrong if you it ain't. Oh! (The smaller members stand in front of the taller members.) Men: (Singing) If you think that we move like strings... (The smaller members move like puppets as the taller members pantomime as if they're controlling them.) Men: (Singing) Like a Japanese marionette. You don't understand these things. (They take out their fans.) Men: (Singing) It is simply court etiquette. (They all bow to each other.) Men: (Singing) Perhaps you'd suppose to throng has lasted all day that. If that's your idea, you're wrong. Oh! Oh! If that's your idea, you're wrong! If you want to know who we are, we are gentlemen of Japan. Of vase and jar and screen and fan and many, many, many, many, many a jar. Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! (They do various poses.) Men: (Singing) On vase and jar and screen and fan! (The song ends as they go back to their business. Furrball, playing Nanki Poo, enters and approaches Buster and Darius.) Furrball: Gentlemen, I pray you tell me where a gentle maiden dwelleth named Yum Yum? (Buster and Darius look at each other.) Furrball: The ward of Ko Ko? (They shrug.) Furrball: In pity speak, I pray you! Darius: Why, who are you who asked this question? (Furrball gets out his shamisen.) Furrball: Come gather around me and I'll tell you. (Furrball starts to play his shamisen as the men gather around him.) Furrball: (Singing) A wandering minstrel I, a thing of shreds and patches, of ballads, songs and snatches, and dreamy lullabies! My catalog is long through every passing ranging, and to your humors changing, I tune my supple song. I tune my supple song. (All sit down.) Furrball: (Singing) Are you in sentimental mood? I'll sigh with you. Oh, sorrow! On maiden's coldness do you brood? I do so too! Oh, sorrow, sorrow! (Furrball begins to march.) Furrball: (Singing) But if patriotic sentiment is wanted, I've patriotic ballads cut and dried. For whenever our country's banner may be planted, all other local banners have defied! (Gamma, playing as Tisk Tisk, and some more men enter as they march along with Furrball.) Furrball: (Singing) Our warriors, in serried ranks assemble, never quailed, or they conceal it if they do. And I wouldn't be surprised if nations tremble before the mighty troops of Titipu! Trivia The cast in this fan-made crossover are Furrball as Nanki Poo, Fifi La Fume as Yum Yum, Catgut as Ko Ko, Marcus as Pooh Bah, Cary as the Mikado, Buster Bunny as Pish Tush, Darius as Go-to, Babs Bunny as Pitti Sing, Elaine as Peep Bo, and Michelle as as Katisha. The newly introduced roles for this crossover as Celia as Sen Sen the Mikado's Wife, Gamma as Tisk Tisk the Captain of the Guards, Nose Marie as See Saw the Chief Maiden, Cooler as Ko Ko's Attendant, Cleopatra as Go To's Wife, Dumbo as Dumb Dumb the village fool, Calamity Coyote as the Conductor, and Bright Eyes as Song Sing the Flower Girl. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Crossovers Category:What If's